Engine cooling theory for cars, heavy trucks and off-highway equipment is very similar. The components used to accomplish cooling goals are similar and include, for example, radiators, condensers, oil coolers, charge air coolers, etc. However, the component technologies for cars and heavy trucks differ considerably from those of off-highway equipment.
Automotive cores tend to be compact with dense fin counts and the fins tend to have gill-like louvers. Such technology is appropriate for automobiles as these machines typically operate in atmospheres of relatively little debris in which cores with dense fin counts have little risk of plugging. However, such technology is usually inappropriate for off-highway equipment, regardless of OEM, as fine cores of this type will very quickly plug with dirt, debris, chaff, pine needles, etc. Thus, off-highway equipment tends to use cores with simple, non-louvered fins and very low fin counts having a relatively large amount of space between fins. Such an arrangement reduces the risk of plugging but leads to a need for a large area to package the larger cores required for sufficient heat transfer. Additionally, in many applications, even with cores having very low fin counts, operators need to regularly clean or blowout the heat exchanger's in order to prevent overheating.